1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to moccasins and more particularly to a new moccasin construction and method for forming that construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Casual shoes, particularly characterized as Indian moccasins usually consist of four basic leather components that include a vamp, usually of one piece construction; linings that are glued on the entire vamp; insoles that are glued on a particular area of the lining; a sole that is stitched around the vamp; no eyelets for lacing or thread; and a lacing thread which is waxed. Thus, the construction is generally all glued and stitched. Such a moccasin is adequate for casual wear however not generally comfortable for use over an extended period of time because of the solid glued construction and absence of a close foot fit.
Conventional moccasin construction is also somewhat time consuming since all of the gluing is done over the entire surface of the glued together components. In particular, glued insoles do not represent a desirable or comfortable feature. Certain sewing operations are not susceptible to automation and therefore do extend the construction time for conventional moccasins to some degree.
With the desire to increase the comfort associated with wearing casual moccasins and to improve the construction efficiency, the present invention has been developed.